Ragnarok Prep
I’m aware that most of these are common sense, but you’d be amazed what kinds of behaviors people will exhibit. I’ve been going to this event for over fifteen years and have noticed a few trends. None of this is meant to insult your intelligence, I just want to be clear. I absolutely '''HATE' having to confront people because they can’t act like reasonable people. So humor me and read through this.'' Conduct While camping with the Empire you have to understand you are sharing an area with over 20+ people, so just be courteous to those around you. There are just a few things you are expected to keep in mind when staying with your chapter: Trash Disposal Use the trash bags. Do NOT throw your garbage on the ground and expect someone to pick it up for you. Trash in such a confined area will accumulate quickly so just remember to take care of your own mess. Food/Drinks When you pull some food out of the public supply, do your best to not waste it or leave it out. We don’t have an infinite supply and just a bit of attention can save us some serious problems later in the week. If it’s a food item (like a box of cookies for example) that you don’t finish in one setting, remember to return it back to the food tent when you’re done. Alcohol/Drugs We are not a party camp. If you are of legal drinking age and wish to drink: All that is asked of you is to conduct it in a manner that is unnoticeable. This basically means just be a reasonable adult about what you’re doing. If you want to get completely intoxicated and be loud and obnoxious. Take off your tabard and go out and party! But when you’re at home conduct yourself with respect to the others around you. So again, if you go out to a party, try not to come back to the camp obnoxiously loud and drunk. We have had problems with this in the past and no longer wish to deal with it. Where illegal drugs are concerned there is a zero tolerance policy, you will be removed from the camp and the chapter if you decide to do it in our camp’s walls. (What you do outside of Antioch’s camp is your business) Some of us are professionals that cannot and will not be associated with this kind of behavior. (This includes marijuana. It doesn't matter if it's legal in your home state.) Tobacco use, vaping, and any other legal substance that produces odors should be utilized in a respectful manner as well (aka conducted outside of the camp as to be courteous to non-smokers.) Hygiene You have to shower. At least once every two days. This is something NOBODY wants to deal with so just stay reasonably clean! You’re going to get dirty and sweat a lot. Please for the love of Kelm go to the showers! Sexual Behavior Be respectful and considerate of your surroundings while in the camp. If you cannot handle your sexuality as a considerate adult, you will not be allowed to stay with us. This also includes how you dress, be careful of getting ‘too comfortable’ and ‘slipping out’ of your attire. It is super awkward and uncomfortable for everyone involved. Also, do not creep on/advance/constantly hit-on/annoy people. Do not make fellow Verdish feel like they might have to avoid you because you can’t take a hint. You don’t have a right to touch someone without obvious consent. You also don’t have a right to ruin someone’s week because you think “Yeah they are '''TOTALLY' into me!” Be respectful and DO NOT make me have to talk to you about it. <3 The best takeaway here is to always respect the concept of consent. '''Chain of Command' There may be times you are asked to do something for the camp (And don’t worry, we share the load you’ll never be alone!). These tasks are simple housekeeping things such as taking the trash bags to the dumpster, ice run, setting up structures, etc. Listen to your command staff so we can keep everything running smoothly. Proper Garb If you're camping with Antioch, stay true to your fellow Verdish by wearing garb that fits the garb standards found here. Uniform is a major staple of the Empire and we take pride in everyone's participation! If you violate these standards, it is going to be problematic. You may even be asked to leave. What to Bring It’s natural to have questions about the experience so never be afraid to inquire on further details. Here’s a quick list of what you should bring! 1. At least two towels 2. Hygienic Materials (Toothbrush and toothpaste, shampoo, deodorant, soap, etc.) 3. Food/drinks (both in the sense of community donation and it’s a good idea to set up a personal stash for yourself) 4. Entry fee (70ish dollars) I strongly suggest pre-registering so you only have to pay 60 AND it reserves a larger spot for the camp. Make sure you're registering for the camp of Antioch and the chapter of Antioch as well. 5. Picture ID proving you’re over 18 (IT HAS TO BE some form of state ID. Or you won’t get in!) 6. A tent (along with tent stakes!) 7. Something to water-proof your tent 8. Bug spray 9. A sleeping bag. (and sleeping mat/air mattress recommended) 10. Garb for a week (Prepare for at least 6 days) Refer to the Law and Concept section on what is considered garb. 11. Sunscreen and aloe 12. A foldout chair. (You don’t want to be sitting on the ground for a week!) 13. A bit of spending cash. (You ARE on vacation after all! And it’s nice to be able to go out. Not to mention we do go as a group to China Buffet once.) 14. Charger for your cellular device. There are outlets available. 15. It’s recommended to have more changes of socks than you’d generally use on a normal day. 16. A bit of extra money to pitch in for ice, wood for fire, etc. 17. A burning passion to purge all Lothtarian life! What to Expect So if it’s your first Ragnarok what is there to do exactly? Believe it or not fighting is not the biggest part of the day. 1. Ragnarok has many events and free classes that go on everyday/hour throughout the week. 2. There are hundreds of parties throughout the week and sometimes dining events to experience different cultural foods. 3. There is a market section that sells all kinds of medieval wares; it’s neat to check out. 4. Expect to ALWAYS be in garb. Seriously this is a big deal now! Even if you don’t plan on fighting! 5. Expect hot, hot-hot, HOT days! (Not to mention heavy humidity) 6. Be prepared to counteract sun exposure. We spend an entire week outside so you’re going to be out in the sun at many points! Some form of sunscreen is required. We thankfully have canopies now but you can’t avoid some exposure! 7. There are working facilities. Such as toilets, showers, washer/dryer, running water, and even a corner store. There are also outhouses. 8. You’ll do a lot of walking. How Can I Help? There is so much that needs to happen to make this trip possible. Basically we will be asking everyone to pitch in for the rag experience. Here’s a generic list of things we need to make the trip work Donations! Seriously this trip is incredibly expensive as a whole. This covers everything including firewood. Your donations can be: * Food * Money * Crafting Supplies * Can you drive? ** If so how many people can you take with you? ** How much can you transport? * 3. Knives, a hatchet, a sledge hammer, a claw hammer, and rope * 4. Stakes for securing our banners and walls * 5. Canopy Tents * 6. Tiki Torches and fluid * 7. Dish soap and a dish rag * 8. Can opener * 9. Coolers and ice Special Ragnarok Policies/Events Concerning the Empire Rank testing every day You are allowed to take a rank test everyday. We sometimes allow twice a day on the slower days. Rank Assessment You are allowed to apply for a Rank assessment that will place you within the combat ranks. Only a maximum rank of Vanguard can be achieved this way.